


Day 1: Future

by toosmallcage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, SylvixWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosmallcage/pseuds/toosmallcage
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Day 1: Future

At the same time that the red banner of the empire’s flag fell to the ground heavy and, yet, slow like a feather, there was a thunderous cry of victory. Fists, swords, lances, all were raised to the air as the two figures of Dimitri and Byleth emerged from the darkness beyond the castle’s door. From the foot of the staircase, where Sylvain had been holding a line alongside Dedue and Ashe, everything unfolded as if in slow motion. 

The roars of victory, even those coming from those closest to him, sounded muffled in his ears. He saw the exact moment when Ashe broke down in tears and Dedue caught him in his arms murmuring comforting words that were meant for no one else. 

Sylvain felt a pressure rising inside him and he wasn’t sure what it meant. He couldn’t name the feeling that was quickly taking over him but to outlookers it could have looked like anxiety, even panic. The redhead started to turn his head frantically from one side to the other, his eyes jumping from one person to the next and the next, looking for familiar faces. 

Embar had welcomed their army with all the might that the empire had yet to offer, forcing them to deploy battalion after battalion, and leave people behind in order to keep pushing forward and open a path to the castle like an arrow. As long as they were able to take Edelgard down, then everything would have been worth it. 

Sylvain wasn’t sure anymore how long had been since the last time he saw Ingrid or Felix. Was it hours or mere minutes? 

He knew they were fine (because they _had to_ be fine), he just needed to find them. He just needed to wait for Felix to walk out of the castle doors behind Dimitri and the Professor, likely drenched in blood but unscathed, like he always did. Ingrid would fly back eventually, her battalion after her, and would land close to the castle and come rushing all covered in bruises and tears and smiling. 

Any moment now…

A collective gasp and terrorized cries made the redhead snap his head back to the staircase. Dimitri had collapsed, a hand on his chest. Byleth was by his side trying their best to hold his weight but only when Dedue rushed forward they managed to keep him up.

Sylvain and Ashe followed quickly to assist, but it only took a glance from their old professor to reassure them. “It’s alright, he’s just tired.”

Dimitri chuckled, sheepish “I apologize. I might have overdone myself”

Now that he was closer to the door, Sylvain took the chance to peer inside, but the contrast of the light outside versus the shadowed inside, plus his bad eyesight, didn’t allow him to look too far. Still, he was able to notice no one else was coming out of the castle.

“Where’s Felix?” Sylvain asked, trying not to lose the calm of his voice. Bylet was helping Dedue to bring DImitri down the stairs but they had time to turn around and give an answer, though not the one Sylvain wanted to hear.

“We separated. There were reinforcements waiting inside the castle. Felix, Linhardt and Caspar went to take care of it, otherwise we would have been surrounded and trapped inside the throne room.”

Ashe’s worried voice interjected “But we won right? They should be safe now right? Edelgard is… There’s no need for those soldiers to keep fighting. They surely surrendered by now, right?”

Sylvain didn’t wait to hear the end of the conversation. He had already charged past the castle doors, horse and everything. He had to find Felix. He didn’t think that the entire place would be this big and that he was unfamiliar with it. He didn’t think about the blocked passages and corridors and doors that would be blocked and reinforced. He should have, maybe in any other situation he would have, but he couldn’t think straight. The battle was over, the war was over, but somewhere inside these walls, in these halls soaked in blood and littered with corpses of people and beasts alike, Felix was likely still fighting for his life, because a bunch of idiots hadn’t heard yet that their emperor was no more.

In his desperate charge he still ran into some survivors, fortunately some of them were remnants of the empire who had enough common sense to surrender to save their life. He asked (yelled) the whereabouts of Felix, Linhardt and Caspar, and while the soldier wasn’t able to tell him anything about Felix, at least they managed to point him to where Linhardt was.

Sylvain rushed across a courtyard, not stopping until he came across a narrow staircase that descended. He could hear clattering of metal down there, faintly, but he could not bring his horse through such a small passage. 

The redhead dismounted, and took the Lance of Ruin with him. Its glow reflected eerily in the poorly illuminated literal hole in the wall. It probably was some sort of secret passage that had been devised precisely with the purpose of bringing reinforcements in the event of an attack to the throne room.

As he descended, the sounds became stronger, and Sylvain finally was able to tell those weren’t the sounds of fighting, at least there was that. Still, he gripped his lance and remained alert, who knew what he’d find beyond the next turn.

What he found was Caspar and Linhardt, helping some remaining imperial soldiers to remove their armors and tend their wounds. Caspar, as expected, let out a shriek and practically tackled Sylvain with a hug when he saw him. Linhardt only sighed, tired, but that was normal in him.

“Hello, Sylvain,” Linhardt greeted as if they hadn’t just fought a war and conquered a country. “Good to see you’re still in one piece”.

Sylvain managed to smile now that he had found two of his comrades unharmed, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering. The imperial soldiers that remained were all sitting on the floor against the wall, eyes cast to the stone floor and already divested of all their equipment.

“Good to see you as well,” He answered, finally relaxing a little. “Why didn’t you come back outside, everyone is sick worried, you know?”

Caspar, still smiling, sat down again in his spot next to Linhardt “We were going to, but there were a lot of injured people here and we couldn’t leave them you know? I know they’re imperials but they were only fighting because they had to. It’d be wrong to just leave them all here to die of their wounds, especially if it was us who got them like that.”

Some of the soldiers averted their eyes further, ashamed. Some others chuckled at his antics. 

“Yeah I get it.” Sylvain sighed and looked around again, looking for the one person he really wanted to see. “So, where’s Felix?”

Caspar’s smile disappeared, and he turned to Linhardt with a look that made Sylvain’s insides constrict once again. “Where is he…?” repeated, this time with a frown obscuring his face.

Linhardt turned over his shoulder and pointed at a door that was hidden by shadows “He’s back there, but… Wait, Sylvain…!”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence. the redhead’s long legs had already taken him to the door. It was made of metal, and heavy, but it wasn’t fully closed and it opened easily when he pushed it. The room, only barely illuminated by a single torch on the furthest wall, was an armory, probably meant for the reinforcements. Under the torch there was a table that had been turned into a makeshift bed, and on it was Felix, sitting with his legs crossed and cleaning his sword. 

When his eyes turned up and saw Sylvain standing there, frozen in place, his movements stopped. “Sylvain, what are you…?”

But before he could say half another word, Sylvain was crushing him in a tight embrace. Eyes squeezed shut, ragged breath. Felix was alive and well, and nothing else mattered.

“Sylvain, let go… Y-your armor… hurts...” 

“S-Sorry…” The redhead had to force himself to let go, though he wasn’t able to relinquish his hold completely. He took Felix’s shoulders with both of his hands and gave him a good look, searching for any kind of injury. “Are you okay? Why didn’t you come up?”

“I’m fine.” Felix answered, bating that hand away, grumpy. “Since you’re here I’m guessing the battle is over.”

“It’s over, we won…” he said, eyes still fixed on the swordsman who hadn’t moved from where he was sitting. “Why didn’t you…?”

“I couldn’t”, Felix sighed, “We were surrounded and at some point I twisted an ankle. I didn’t notice at first but when everything was done and over, I couldn’t stay up anymore.”

“What? Why didn’t you ask Linhardt to…”

“Sylvain, don’t be stupid.” Felix growled “Caspar was badly injured, and there were more people needing healing more desperately than me. Linhardt was already at his limit. I told him to keep his strength for those who actually needed it rather than waste energy on a sprained ankle”.

“Give it to me”, Sylvain commanded as he sat down on the table as well, facing Felix.

“Sylvain…” the other tried to protest but the look the redhead gave him left room for no discussion. Felix let out another sigh but moved his sword aside and, trying not to wince, he moved so he could put his foot on Sylvain’s lap. He had already removed his boots, and his ankle had swelled to its full glory.

Sylvain removed his gauntlets and took a deep breath. As delicately as he could manage, he placed both of his hands on the massive ball of flesh that Felix’s ankle had turned into. He saw Felix clench his jaw and grip the fabric of his coat, but didn’t utter a single sound. They only exchanged a glance before Sylvain focused entirely on Felix's ankle, and the warm light of a healing spell started to glow under his palms.

The swordsman sighed in obvious relief, and bliss, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. A comfortable silence surrounded them, it was as if the entire world had disappeared and just for that moment it was only the two of them.

“We did it…” Felix said after a few minutes, but it was so quiet Sylbain wouldn’t have heard it if not because everything around them was completely silent.

“We did, right?” he replied and it made Felix tense up a little and avert his face, he had probably only said it to himself, not expecting Sylvain to actually hear him.

“You don’t sound all that happy”. Felix decided to continue.

“Is that so?” The redhead chuckled, not distracting himself from his task. He wasn’t as good as Linhardt or Mercedes at faith magic but he could take care of a sprained ankle, even if it took him some time. “I guess, I really wasn’t expecting to make it alive to see the end of the war.”

“Sylvain…” Felix growled.

“No, don’t get me wrong”, he quickly added “I’m glad, I just didn’t think it’d actually...” another sigh” Sometimes it seemed like it’d never end.”

Felix couldn’t say he hadn’t felt the same many times in the past years. He had gotten used to war too quickly, scarily so. He had used each battle to avoid thinking of the things he wanted to ignore, like the homeland he lost, the friends he killed, the family that was sacrificed. Felix had just jumped from one battle to another, focusing only on his sword and the opponent before him, but now it was over and it was time to face those things he had ignored for so long. 

“Maybe I wasn’t either…” Felix said, quietly.

Sylvain had to stop for a moment and look up at the swordsman, taken aback by such admission, unexpectedly vulnerable.

“What…?” Felix growled, feeling Sylvain’s honey eyes digging holes through his skull.

The redhead shook his head and knowing he wouldn’t be able to make Felix’s anke much better than he already had, he crawled closer and sat right next to him. Felix did his best to avoid his eyes but Sylvain's hand came to his face and gently made him turn to him.

“I’m glad we made it, even if I’m honestly a little scared. I don’t remember how life is supposed to be without war.”

Felix sighed and leaned a little more into that hand “I don’t remember either. I’m not sure I ever knew at all. I’ve focused on honing my skills for so long, and the war… It gave me a purpose. Finally people stopped criticizing me for taking my training so seriously, finally it felt like I was doing everything right. I was finally up to everyone’s expectations. I was finally enough…”

“Felix…”

“I hate war, but at least it gave me a purpose, a place to belong to. And now that it’s over I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself. I’m good only for fighting, only for murdering. I really don’t know how to do anything else. There’s nothing I have to offer to a world at peace”.

For a long moment, Sylvain wasn’t sure of what to do with this sudden burst of sincerity and vulnerability from Felix, but he understood from where it came. He didn’t feel exactly the same but he also wondered what would be of his own life from now on.

His father would probably start pushing for him to get married and have a child, even more than he already did. That was the only thing that seemed certain and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.

No, there was another thing.

“What about me?” He asked quietly, leaning his forehead against Felix’s and looking into those hazel eyes that refused to make contact with his own honey ones. “Won’t you offer yourself to me…?”

Felix’s face lightened up with a soft blush, but his brows furrowed and he tried to escape their proximity. “Sylvain, we both know that…”

“I don’t care”. Sylvain kept him right there “I told you only last night, Felix. I wasn’t not fighting this war just to end it. I did it because I wanted a chance to live with you”.

“Your father…”

“I don’t care, Felix. I really don’t…” Sylvain let out a soft sigh and caressed Felix’s cheeks with his hands “I don’t know what will happen from now on. I don’t remember how life without war is. But I know I want to stay with you, and to me that’s enough. To me you have always been enough. More than enough actually, and even if it feels like there’s no room for someone like you in this new world, I assure you, Felix, there’s always a place reserved only for you with me”.

Felix remained silent for a moment, but when he looked up at Sylvain, and their eyes finally found each other, there was the smallest flickering of hope. The redhead smiled tenderly.

“I mean, come on, Fe. We just survived a war, we conquered a continent. We are unstoppable. And if anyone even dares to protest, they can try to fight us and see how that goes.”

Felix couldn’t help a small smile of his own at that. “You’re so ridiculous.” he said with fondness, leaning closer and resting his forehead against Sylvain’s jaw.

“You like it.” Sylvain replied, running his hand up Felix’s back and untying his messy ponytail, wanting to feel his hair in his fingers, no matter how dirty it was.

“I do like it…” Felix said, lifting his face and finding Sylvain’s lips with his own.

The door creaked open and Linhardt’s head peeked in. Neither Sylvain or Felix seemed disturved by the unexpected intruder and just continued kissing, slow and tenderly.

“Sorry to interrupt”. Linhardt said, unfazed and completely not sorry “We have to leave now. Finally someone came to help carry the injured.”

“Got it”. Sylvain answered, parting from the kiss with a dazed look in his eyes. “I’ll take care of Felix, you go ahead.

“Don’t get behind” Linhardt yawned before leaving.

Felix sighed and tried to move his foot. At least he could move it now. Maybe he’d be able to stand up again.

“No, I don’t think so, baby” Sylvain stopped him before he could climb off the table and bend down before him, his back turned to Felix.

Felix rolled his eyes “I can walk” he protested but still moved to fall on Sylvain’s back, arms around his shoulders to hold himself up and moving his legs around his waist to secure his position.

“Yeah, sure, Fe.” Silvain snickered, moving his arms behind his back to give Felix some extra support. “It’s just faster if I carry you up. There’s a lot of stairs you know.”

“I know, I saw them too.” Felix leaned his head against the back of Sylvain’s neck, and though the metal of the armor was in the way, he still could feel his smell and warmth. “Let 's go. I want a bath”

“Oh, I’d like a bath too. We could…”

“No.”

Sylvain snickered and didn’t insist. There was no need because he knew he’d be joining Felix anyway. 

On their way out Sylvain picked up his lance again and followed the long line of people up the stairs. Back in the courtyard, Sylvain’s faithful horse was still there. Sylvain helped Felix up on the saddle and then he too climbed behind him. They made their way out of the castle at a slow pace. Felix, tired, leaned his head on Sylvain’s shoulder and snoozed until the light of the day outside made his eyes sting even behind his eyelids.

There was a lot of movement outside, and Sylvain was finally able to spot Ingrid helping around, and all of his old friends too. He considered coming to greet them but the weight of Felix in his arms was too pleasant to be disturbed.

“Let’s just go” Felix spoke, lazy, exhausted.

Sylvain smiled and maneuvered his horse around the sea of people still gathered at the castle’s gates. “We should get a healer check on you.”

“Sylvain…” Felix grumbled.

“Alright, alright. Whatever you want, love…”

Felix humed, satisfied, and the both of them managed to go back to camp unnoticed. They knew they’d be yelled at later by a number of people, but that’d be after a bath and a nap. No doubt there would be celebrations soon, but for now, all they wanted was to bask in each other and enjoy the time they suddenly had ahead of them.

A whole lifetime and a new world.


End file.
